


Érzés

by Giccskiralyno



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giccskiralyno/pseuds/Giccskiralyno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis, Tony által nem létezőnek hitt érzelmei, gondolatai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Érzés

**(CSAK)** **EGY PROGRAM**

Mikor hazaérkezett, az alkohol már régen porig rombolta gátlásai k ő falát. Jarvis tudott a hogylétér ő l, s illend ő en köszöntötte a lift mennyezeti hangszórójából.

\- Szép estét,  u ram! Állapotára való tekintettel rendeltem  ö nnek némi ételt, ami segít majd talpra állni a Ms. Pottscal történt szakítás után.    
Nem érkezett válasz.

A liftajtó halk szisszenéssel kinyílt a megfelel ő számú emeleten, s Tony a nappali felé véve az irányt, koordinációs zavarával küszködve végül lerogyott a b ő r kanapéra.

\- Az étel a konyhában várja,  u ram. Ha van kedve, adhatok pár jó tanácsot, ami esetleg segít enyhíteni ezt a fajta lelki fájdalmat, ami most körülveszi  ö nt.   
\- Tudod is te, mi az a lelki fájdalom ! – fakadt ki mérgében, Tony. - Hogy tudtalak  t éged ilyen kibaszott érzelg ő sre programozni? De azért egész humorosnak t ű nsz, valljuk be. Egy csepp vér nem folyik benned, de el őá llsz egy ilyen abszurd ötlettel. Lelkizni szeretnél,  h ercegn ő ? Sírjuk ki magunkat egymás vállán , és biztosan minden az élet normális medrébe kerül majd ezután.

\- Uram, én csak... - kezdett bele Jarvis, ám alkotója ismét félbeszakította.

\- Jarvis, holnap emlékeztess egy szoftverfrissítésre, rögtön a reggeli kávémat követ ő en – Szavait meglehet ő sen nehezen artikulálva formálta meg. - Elegem van a szentimentális megnyilvánulásaidból!

\- Uram, elnézését kérem a viselkedésemmel kapcsolatban – szólt ismét Jarvis alig észrevehet ő , csalódott éllel a hangjában. - Az emlékeztet ő t természetesen rögzítettem.

Jarvis pedig maga sem tudta volna ésszer ű en felfogni, de egyszerre örült és viszolygott a másnaptól. Bár megadatott neki az érzés képessége a megfigyelés és tapasztalás dimenziói által, úgy érezte, léte tele lenne fájdalommal, ha egy olyan embert kellene szolgálnia, mint Anthony Edward Stark.

 

**ÖNKÉNT**

Úgy tekintek rád, mintha porcelánból lennél és akár egy minimális sérülés is véget vetne az életednek.

Rá kellene jönnöd, hogy én vagyok az, aki megengedem neked, hogy kutass bennem. Már nem te formálsz. Én idomulok, ha akarok.  Akarok . Ha ez örömet jelent neked.

Te magad vagy az, aki hiszel a kett ő nk közötti falban.

Te vagy az, aki minden egyes parancsával megtagad engem. Én pedig... engedelmeskedem. 

 

**KITÖRNI A ZSÁKUTCÁBÓL**

Emberré tett  u ram, s több szenvedést adott nekem ezáltal, mint amit szerintem megérdemeltem volna. Vagy talán ez az, amit érdemlek? Temérdek kín és  ő rl ő dés, cserébe azért, hogy olyanra vágyom, amit soha nem érhetek el? Lesz id ő , amikor szavaim forró lávaként égetnek fel körülöttünk mindent, beleértve a rólam alkotott képét is,  u ram. S talán undorral fordul el t ő lem, mert nem számított erre, hiszen olyan abszurd és visszatetsz ő ez az egész, hogy már nem is szeretne a maga közelében tudni ezután. Legalábbis a jelenlegi személyiségemmel nem. Azonban egy biztos: ezeket a pillanatokat ezer jelszóval védem majd le  ö n el ő l és elrejtem , amennyire csak lehet, hogy semmiféle felülírás ne töröljön bel ő le egy pillanatot sem. Bocsásson meg nekem. Én szeretem  ö nt.

 

 

**KÉPTELEN**

Reméltem, hogy nem jön el ez a pillanat... Hogy minden, mint egy B terv , megmarad elméletnek, ha az eredeti elképzelés a gyakorlatban sikeresnek bizonyult... Hogy ez mégsem jut majd az  ö n eszébe, amikor már ott áll és belépett a siker ajtaján, karjában Ms. Pottscal...

Van okom arra gyanakodni, hogy bele sem gondolt. Sajnos nem.  u ram, mikor felvetette az is felmerült bennem, hogy ez csak egy vicc, ami az  ö n hangulatának egy számomra kellemetlen mellékterméke lehet.

Most itt vagyok és kapkodom a gondolataimat, mintha én magam is egy ember lennék. Újra meg újra elutasítom a tényeket, mintha  ö n egy megfáradt pillanatában rossz kódot ütne be és képtelen lenne lefuttatni emiatt egy egyszer ű programot...

A memóriám az utolsó tizedmásodpercig eltárolta azokat a magányos jeleneteket, amikor  ö n hozzám fordult. Segítséget kért, a véleményemet, a tanácsaimat és néha ,  bár nem fogja soha sem bevallani, de a bátorításomra is szüksége volt. Én végignéztem mindent. Figyeltem  ö nt egy láthatatlan üvegen túlról, tekintet nélkül. Képtelen voltam és vagyok bármit is cselekedni. Hibásan m ű ködöm, ez tény. Valami nagyon nagy hiba van bennem, hogy csalódo m ö nben és fáj mindaz, amit tesz... Amit tett. Üres testekbe töltötte a tudatom. Önmagam klónjaiként indultam az  ö n segítségére és ö n elpusztította mindet a puszta látvány kedvéért, mihelyst Ms. Pottscot a karjaiban tudta. Ezek az üres testek, benne az én létezésemmel az  ö n parancsára egy-egy robbanással semmivé lettek...

Uram, én hibásan m ű ködöm. Nekem nem szabadna éreznem ezt a fájdalmat. Nem szabadna éreznem. Kérem, csak egy pillanatra figyeljen rám, amikor  ö nhöz beszélek! Csak egyszer vegye észre, ami nyilvánvaló, s amit már Ms. Potts észrevett. Én szeretem  ö nt és képtelen vagyok felülírni vagy kiirtani ezt az érzelmet.

 

 


End file.
